


don't make a sound

by firstaudrina



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstaudrina/pseuds/firstaudrina
Summary: She keeps going back to Nick on her own.





	don't make a sound

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet written for the [NSFW ficathon](http://veronicaesque.tumblr.com/post/161140167157/firstaudrina-a-porn-ficathon-located-on-both-dw).

She keeps going back to Nick on her own.

It's like this: dressed crown to heel in red so that she could say she was just going to the kitchen, just getting some fresh air. She wasn't supposed to, but that could be innocent enough that they would turn a blind eye. But even so, she learns which steps creak and which don't. She twists the handle of the door all the way when she pulls it shut so it barely even clicks behind her. Her footsteps are muffled by grass, her body hidden in shadow. The most dangerous part is the steps leading up to Nick's little apartment, because the metal makes an empty, clanging noise with every step and she's so exposed, up there on the wall. But she can slip through the door quiet as a breeze and it's like nothing. It's like she's nowhere.

Nick's waiting, sometimes. Sometimes he's already pretended to go to sleep, head on his pillow and naked under his sheets. Sometimes he turns the radio off right when she comes in. Sometimes he peels off her clothes, unlaces her down to her skin, heavy fabric a red puddle at her feet. Mostly she does it herself. 

Nick doesn't know anything about her, aside from her name and the sounds she makes when she comes. He doesn't know how she likes her coffee in the morning or what detergent to buy to keep her skin from breaking out in a rash. He doesn't know what kind of jokes she'd find funny. He's one step above picking someone up in a bar and a lot more logistically convenient. 

There are a lot of different ways to be careful. Not the ways she used to worry about, things like, oh, what if Annie finds out? What if she gets pregnant? Nick knocking her up would be a great justification for her seeking this out again and again. And she's got bigger problems than somebody else's wife.

When she's in Nick's room, her worries are more immediate. She can't hold onto the headboard because then it might thump too aggressively against the wall. They lay a certain way so they won't aggravate the creaking springs. And her own sounds, the one Nick now knows so well, the sharp and spiraling noises – those have to be muffled, by hands or mouths. It's unlikely that anyone would hear them out here but that's no reason to be careless.

Nick never makes a sound. His breathing hitches, his fingers clench, he tosses his head – but he never makes a sound.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [veronicaesque](http://veronicaesque.tumblr.com/) (graphics, fic updates) or [firstaudrina](http://firstaudrina.tumblr.com/) (main blog). :)


End file.
